


On Purpose

by NCSP



Series: A Family [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AU, M/M, New Character - Freeform, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years, Jimmy returns to the person to whom he knows to belong, but he isn't alone ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Purpose

Someone rang at his door.

He did not know who it was, ho didn’t usually receive visits, but he folded the paper and went puffing at the door, wondering about who the hell could be at this hour of that evening Sunday.

He opened the dark wooden door and there stood the last person he expected to hear him ring at his door.  
Jimmy .

His eyes widened, surprised, confused and not knowing what to think.

"Hello, Thomas." He greeted him with a tentative smile, cradling the bundle in his arms.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?"

They had split up, they were almost three years that they hadn’t seen each other, but Jimmy had become possibly even more beautiful than he remembered; seeing him left him unable to speak, after all, had not managed to completely forget that despite the time elapsed since the blond had told him that his family could not accept a situation like that and then it would have been better for both of them if they had given us a cut.

"Can I explain it in? She is cold. " He hinted at the bundle in his arms and his eyes were animated by a burst of sweetness.

"She?" He asked with a frown in an attempt to understand.

He nodded and a faint whimper rose from the blanket.

His eyes widened even more if possible but then he pulled back beckoning him to enter.

Jimmy walked through the door and looked around, finding himself immersed in a family space that he missed in such a terrible way "You still have the piano. " he said amazed seeing the instrument in the corner, shiny and spending just as he had left it .

“I could not get rid of it."

"But you hated it."

"It was still a good memory." He said lowering his eyes, and seeing his sad expression Jimmy felt like he was dying inside.

"I’m sorry." He murmured approaching him, not daring to touch it though.

He nodded meekly but then roused and invited him to sit on the couch "I suppose she's your daughter." He said, seeing a blond tuft sticking by the blanket.

"She is. Her name is Charlotte. " He lifted a corner of his mouth in a kind of strange smile.

"And what are you doing in my house with your daughter?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story, but mainly I wanted to apologize to you, for as we left. "

"I already know why: you weren’t able to disappoint your family staying with me, it’s okay." He replied acid; talk about that ugly wound reopened by the jagged edges that still had not healed completely and that led him to feel the lack of someone at his side every time he went to bed.

"It is the biggest mistake I ever made." He confessed.

"What?" He could not believe a sentence like that, especially not with the presence of the baby into the arms of the man who he had continued to love.

"I 'm married to a woman that I've never loved, then we had her and she died in childbirth. My family has pretty much forced me to get married again just a month after her death, but I'm tired of listening to all of them planning my life as if it was their own and have come here. "

"Why to me?"

"Because I missed you.” He confessed, looking intently, almost unable to resist the temptation of touching him, to tighten and squeeze himself as he once did.

Thomas was silent.

"I do not ... I don’t expect you to forgive me, it's been three years, and probably you have yourself rebuilt a life, but when I was here I wanted to ... well, to apologize to you for how I have been afraid to expose myself to our relationship."

He looked at him curiously but said nothing the same.

"I ... maybe I should not have come here, it wasn’t a good idea. Maybe you're waiting for someone, or there is someone who is waiting for you." He mumbled.

"There's nobody there.” He corrected him, and in those few words expressed how much he had missed him, because in those three years he had been alone except for occasional short-lived company.

"I've never loved her and she knew it." He confessed after a moment of silence, indulging against the back of the sofa, cradling the little baby who was dozing in his arms , " She knew that for me was nothing more than a friend, but the thing was all right for her."

"Then why did you marry her?"

"You know, Thomas. If it was not for my family I would never have let you, you know it."He repeated, turning to him.

"But why have you changed your mind, now?"

"Because I can’t take it anymore. I missed you, I finally released myself and I thought I'd come back to you, but I haven’t been thinking a lot about this and I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking that maybe you had gone on without me."

"I did not go on without you." He pointed his gray eyes in his, communicating what words could not express because of their pride.

He slammed his eyelids several times without knowing what to say, but then put the baby next to him and leaned towards him, going to kiss him with shyness but also with decision, taking his face in his hands so he didn’t even try to move away to him after those three years in which he had missed him so much.

Thomas stiffened suddenly, not wanting to give in to that feeling that had tormented him in his memories for years, but could not help but reciprocate that contact, ending with tightening the blond to himself to realize it was not just a dream that would vanish with the first rays of dawn.

They continued the kiss for a long time, exploring themselves again and returning to know each other, but then they were interrupted by a high-pitched crying that Jimmy tried to ignore.

"Your daughter is crying. " Thomas pointed out murmuring against his lips.

"She's still a couple of minutes of battery life before becoming deafening." He replied taking his lower lip between his teeth.

"What a bad daddy ." He said reproachfully, but Jimmy made no move to get away from him to console the baby so was he to get up, climb over to Charlotte and take her in his arms, rocking her awkwardly in an attempt to calm her down.

The blonde 's eyes widened seeing his daughter in the arms of the man who had never ceased to love, and could not help but smile at the sight of so tender "You have to keep her that way." He stood up and started to move his big and tapering hands to support the child in the right way.

The baby feeling so pampered and wrapped immediately calmed down and sat in Thomas’ arms, Thomas a lot weirder out by his own behavior; he sat down on the couch and soon found himself Jimmy's head in his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I look at you." He smiled, rubbing his cheek against his stomach and passing his arms around his waist.

"Explain me, why am I the one who is dealing with your daughter?" He asked putting Charlotte in the middle of Jimmy’s chest, but she began to wail in despair and Thomas was forced to take her in his arms and rock her in a way that was strangely natural.

"Because she likes you. "

"The infant has good taste." He laughed and the girl and gave a little "Nghe" of appreciation extending a hand to his face; Thomas could not help but stare amazed when a pair of gray-blue eyes strikingly similar to his folded his eyes "But ..."

"Her mother 's eyes were almost the same as your , if I have endured this for three years is just for that.” He smiled increasing the hold of his arms on his hips.

The dark-haired said nothing but he relaxed at his touch letting go himself, waiting for the baby to fall asleep on his chest before.

It's getting late, maybe it's better if we go." Jimmy said, rising cautiously so as not to wake Charlotte.

"Why?" Thomas asked not wanting the blonde to go away and leave him alone again.

"It's after eleven , it's time we take the trouble." He explained, unable to get up from the couch, ending up with resting his head on the other’s shoulder.  
"You aren’t disturbing." He wrapped him in his arms and hugged him.

"We can’ t stay here all night ... " He said, but that idea, now that he had expressed it, did not seem so bad, but he did not know where to leave the baby and could not just go to bed with that person that he had missed so much die knowing that his baby was not safe in her crib, the problem was that if he’d returned home he’d have found his lovely little family which would have demanded to know, just to confirm because they already knew, where he was with Charlotte, without even thinking about the fact that he wanted to take back his life .

"Sure you can." He made him turn towards and refrained from kissing him, intrigued by his adorable sad expression, only because of the presence of the baby among them.

"And where do I put her to sleep? I know where I could stay the night , and it is a place that I missed so much," a small flash of mischief crossed his blue eyes, "But she has to sleep in her crib."

"Once the kids were put to sleep in the drawers ..." he pointed out, but then his eyes fell on the little girl and realized he would never be able to put that child in a drawer even if it meant having to give up on having Jimmy in his bed "Just kidding, baby, you won’t be put off like a pair of socks." he turned to the girl who looked like she was looking at him reproachfully .

Jimmy smiled almost ecstatic to see these two people, which in hindsight were the most important of his life, so close and so agrees, "I don’t want to go away ..." He murmured, snuggling against him after laying Charlotte on the couch.

"Nor do I want you to go." He buried his nose in his golden perfectly combed hair.

"But we can not stay ... and not even go there. " He concluded sadly passing them with his arms behind his back , practically lying down on him even though they were both seated.

"Why not? " He asked as his gaze fell on his lips so close that the slightest movement would have been enough to unite them to their own.

"Because my family knows that I have been here with you." He confessed looking at his eyes.

"And where's the problem?"

They were getting closer and closer and soon would inevitably ended with the kissing again with the same voracity as before, without being able to speak.

“You know where the problem is. It's a pretty big problem considering that prompted me to leave you three years ago." He tightened his grip around his neck and their lips touched, but now Thomas wanted to know.

"And would it be what?" With one hand he staved off the other’s face from his own.

Jimmy hesitated, but then decided that he owed him, that after leaving him without a decent explanation except the rejection of his family, explaining everything was the least I could do "Three years ago when I was opposed to the idea of leaving you they threatened before to disavow me and then, when they saw that I did not care, to make me look crazy and almost put yourself in trouble. "

"What?" he asked in astonishment.

"That's why I left you, I didn’t want to end you in trouble because of my family’s mentality. "

"Is that all?"

"If it was for me it would have never happened." He put his lips on his and Thomas caught them in a kiss, ending with the blond be completely on him, the hands of both were going to rediscover all those points that despite the time had not forgotten; they didn’t realize how long they stayed like that, forgiving and healing the huge wound that was created with the forced separation, until a desperate cry interrupted them again.

"I think she does it on purpose." Thomas muttered while Jimmy took the child in his arms, laughing.


End file.
